Who Would Have Guessed?
by Pyra Sanada
Summary: It's a depressing story about a certain Scout who decides to commit suicide. But I'm not telling who! :p Read and review. Let me know if you want a reawakening story please! Hiatus


Who Would Have Guessed?

By Pyra Sanada

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or Sailor Moon, blah, blah, blah. On with the story.It's kinda depressing. And don't even think that flaming me about depression because you'll get flamed right back.Just try it! ^_^

Who would have thought that it would come to this?She was sure that no one knew her little secret.'And yet, it's this little secret that will ultimately destroy me,' she thought to herself.She silently began to cry to herself.'Why do I have to be a Sailor Scout?'"I can't take this anymore!I can't handle lying to everybody anymore about my injuries.I can't tell the Scouts, they wouldn't understand!They may think that they know me, but they've just begun to scratch the surface!I can't get help because then I'd have to tell them that I'm Sailor-,"

"Hey babe. Wuz up?!NMH.Everyone's meeting at Rei's for a Scout meeting tomorrow.Be there.Why are you crying sweetie?"A cheerful blonde appeared on my communicator.

"I just got something in my eye, that's all."

"Okay, well see you tomorrow –," the blonde said.

The power suddenly cut off of my communicator.'Oh well,' I thought to myself.Maybe it's just a bad signal.'Would anybody really miss me if I was gone?' I wondered to myself.'Probably not.I hate this.I hate my life.Why not just end all the pain and suffering?After all, all it takes to two quick swipes with a knife.The Scouts can do fine without me.They don't even understand me.In fact, no one understands me.They think that they do, but they really don't.God, it's so frustrating.I remember the last time I tried to get someone to understand.And then he gave up on me.

*****Flashback*****

"Why can't you just get over it?! Scott yelled.

"It's not that simple.Please, try to understand-," I said quietly crying.

"Explain to me why it's not!!" he yelled back.

"I just can't!It's not an easy thing to describe." I said louder.

"Fine!If you won't tell me then I guess you can't trust me anymore!I can't be in a relationship without trust!Good-bye-,"

*****End of Flashback*****

"No!!!" I cried out."I can't tell them.What if they leave me too?"I began to cry harder.I started to rock back and forth, hugging myself."Just do it.Do it and end the pain." I told myself.First I wrote two notes, one to my mom.I told her all about my being a Scout.I wrote the other to the Scouts.I told them that I was sorry for holding them down.Then I transformed, that way the world wouldn't know who I really was in case the letters got into the hands of the media.Then I went to the kitchen and got a knife.As I slowly cut my wrists I thought to myself, 'Now I can finally rest.Thank you my friends for loving me.I just sorry that it wasn't enough."And slowly as I began to drift off to eternal sleep, I began to see a song Mina had taught me."I want to be a star, star, star…."And then, everything went black.

** The 4 other people's points of view**

The television suddenly caught my attention."And in other news today, Tokyo mourns the loss of one of its greatest heroes…….Sailor Mercury.She was found dead in her home late this afternoon.Apparently she committed suicide.A memorial funeral will be held in three days.To the Sailor Scouts if they're watching, we grieve with you for your loss.God's strength.Please attend your Scout's funeral.In other news today….."That was all I heard.I began to cry.

Three days later, a memorial was held for Sailor Mercury.The Scouts attended and cry the loudest, along with Ami's mother.After her funeral they went over and talked to her mother.

"Hello Mrs.Mizuno.We're very sorry about Ami.She was a great friend, and the world will mourn over the loss of her forever.With that said Sailor Moon led the other Scouts back to Mercury's grave.Sailor Moon placed Mercury's computer in her cold hands.

"Hold on to this old friend, you'll be needing it when the time arises."Sailor Moon said.And then she laid a single, fully blossomed, baby blue rose in Mercury's casket and then backed away to let the other people place their blue roses in her casket.There were so many that they had to place them all around her grave.It was a sad, but beautiful sight.A blue, crystal cross with the sign of Mercury in the center was placed behind her grave for all to see.It was one created by Queen Serenity so that it would last for eternity.And when Mercury was reawaken……. Well, that's another story! ^_~

Author:So.What did you guys think?Remember, I'm flame retardant! ^_~Please review!That is a big request.I know how hard it is to write a few sentences to a person about their story, but, some one!Work those fingers.Please tell me what you think!


End file.
